


C the Captive

by GoringWriting



Series: Alphabet Row [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Captivity, Dark, Gen, Hurt Shawn, Kidnapping, Serial Killers, Shawn Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Carlton comes home to his captive fake psychic.





	C the Captive

Carlton comes in from a long day in the office, exhausted. Henry Spencer was being more adamant about his son's disappearance. Carlton wasn't expecting him to care this much but it doesn't matter. There's nothing to point to him having taken Spencer.

Guster is just as Carlton expected. He knows something is wrong but he doesn't have the Spencer stubbornness to do anything but help Henry on his fool's errand of finding Spencer.

O'Hara had been confused after Spencer vanished. Thought maybe he had had an accident on his bike or something but no one had been able to find anything. Soon she had to admit that they were never going to find him.

Chief Vick had had them looking for Spencer for a week but after that she couldn't justify the expense. So he called it off.

McNab is the only one actively looking for them anymore. Carlton knows he is because the guy has the sneakiness of an elephant on steroids.

He doesn't mind. It's good to know he's not the only one that cares about Spencer. Besides there's no way he'll ever find him.

Carlton made sure of it.

He goes to the kitchen and grabs a bowl of grapes he had prepared before heading to work. He goes down to the basement and over to the blindfolded, gagged, and tied man in the middle of the room and pulls a chair over and removes the gag.

"L...Lassiter. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone. I'll help you. Whatever you want," Spencer says and Carlton begins to feed grapes into Spencer's mouth and slowly he can hear the stomach rumbled abate.

When the grapes are gone he gently caresses Spencer's cheek watching him lean in and then stop himself. Carlton wishes he had realized the man was touch starved sooner but oh well he needs to make up for lost time.

"Are you going to join me for a real meal later tonight? Or are you going to stay down here?" Carlton asks finger following the edge of the blindfold. He knows he shouldn't allow Spencer out of the basement but he can't resist.

"Y...yeah Lassie I want to come up for dinner," Spencer says softly and Carlton helps him drink some water to help his dry throat.

"Good, I've been missing you," Carlton says and helps the smaller man away from the post he's tied to and up the stairs to the couch and he unties the blindfold revealing Chinese take out, he got Spencer's favorite, and pineapple smoothies.

"You got my favorites," he says and Carlton smiles.

"Yeah. I want you to enjoy when we are together," Carlton say handing Spencer his carton and the man begins eating and Carlton nibbles his own food. He's never been big on eating anyway.

"Lassie. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promise," Spencer says.

"No. You are going to stay here where I can keep an eye on you. Can't have you falling into the hands of any other serial killers," Carlton says throwing away the garbage from their meal.

"Please Lassie," Spencer asks as Carlton leads him back down to the bathroom. 

"No Shawn. Stop asking. I don't want to have to hurt you," Carlton says and Spencer shrinks back. He only calls him Shawn when he's in trouble.

Being in trouble is never good.

"Good night Spencer," Carlton says and makes sure Spencer is bound nice and tight before shutting and locking the basement door.

There will be plenty of time to play on his day off tomorrow.


End file.
